


Little Earthquakes Ficlet Collection

by LochTayBoatSong



Series: Little Earthquakes Expanded Universe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix-It, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy, Reylo babies, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), healing from past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LochTayBoatSong/pseuds/LochTayBoatSong
Summary: A collection of ficlets, drabbles, extended scenes, and vignettes set in the timeline of my TROS fix-it fic, "Little Earthquakes."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Little Earthquakes Expanded Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053503
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics





	1. We Laughed in the Faces of Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This fic will be a place to house some short stories set in the universe of my TROS fix-it fic, "Little Earthquakes." If this first one looks familiar, that's because it was originally posted as an epilogue to that fic. :) Ratings and chronology will vary, and will be detailed in the notes at the beginning of each chapter. Enjoy! 
> 
> Rating: T  
> Content warnings: Pregnancy, babies.  
> Other notes: Special thanks to Perry Downing for letting me borrow a baby name from her fic, "Powerless."

She catches him watching her sometimes, during quiet moments. Watching the rise and fall of her abdomen as she breathes. Finding reasons to let a hand linger on her chest, so he can feel her heart beating against his palm. He will frequently rest his head there after sex; in fact it is one of his favorite things to do – listening to her heartbeat after reaffirming their love and vitality with their bodies. 

Reassuring himself that she lives.

Rey doesn’t mind a bit. 

Ben often catches her doing similar things – running a hand over his back, across his waist, through his hair. Any outside observer would assume she is just being affectionate, but Ben knows that she is actually reassuring herself that he is still solidly there.

“You started to fade away, for a moment” she told him through tears during one of those early discussions on Bespin. “On Exegol, after you brought me back. After we kissed the first time.”

And so Ben never, ever objects to Rey wanting to touch him. 

***

Ben’s head gets very quiet after the Emperor is defeated. 

He doesn’t fully notice at first. The fact that he is sleeping through the night more often than not; the fact that he mostly has pleasant dreams or no dreams at all – he attributes these things to Rey, and her calming presence by his side.

Since he and Rey almost never sleep apart, it takes a very long time for him to find out otherwise.

A little more than two years after their wedding on Naboo, a little more than a year after they settle on the planet that will be their home and the home of their school for Force-sensitives, and a scant two months after the birth of their first child, Rey receives a communiqué from someone at the Neo-Republic (as the Resistance have rebranded themselves) asking her to come to Coruscant for “an interview.”

“We want to know more about your new Jedi academy, see how we can help,” the man calling himself Beaumont Kin says in the recorded holographic message. 

Rey records a polite but firm message back, thanking the Neo-Republic for its interest and concern and clarifying that the school is for anyone with the Force who wants to come, not just those who want to follow the path of the Jedi; that she and Ben are managing it perfectly fine on their own, and that she has an infant to tend to, so her traveling off-world isn’t a possibility right now. 

A message comes back, to the effect of “Bring the baby with you! It’ll make for a great photo-op!”

Rey does go then, to tell Beaumont Kin and the rest of the Neo-Republic leadership, _in-person and in no uncertain terms_ , that she will never be their “pet Jedi” and that the next person who tries to use her and her daughter for some twisted “Mother-Goddess and Child” optics will be meeting the business end of her lightsaber.

Ben stays behind with Baby Jaina and the small assortment of students who are currently on-planet. 

The first night Rey is away, he settles in for a night alone in their bed, with Jaina sleeping peacefully in her bassinet next to him.

It’s quiet.

The planet itself is quiet. It’s a little-trafficked and unobtrusive place in the Mid-Rim, with a peaceful native population. It’s a large part of the reason why Ben and Rey chose to build their home and their school there.

The house is quiet. Newer, younger arrivals to the school usually spend some time in the house with them, especially the ones who come to them afraid and alone. But tonight all the students are sleeping either in the dormitory attached to the school or with local families. So it’s just him and Jaina tonight, and she’s always been a contented baby, only waking in the night when she needs to be fed or changed.

He watches her breathe, in much the same way that he watches her mother breathe.

His head is quiet. 

Ben catches his breath. His head is _quiet_. It’s been quiet since Exegol, but somehow he’s never truly _noticed_ until now.

The Bond opens sometime later and Rey is alarmed to find Ben quietly sobbing in their bed. But when he fully turns to face her, he’s smiling. He’s still crying too hard to form words, but when he raises his fingers to rest lightly on his temples and mouths the word “quiet,” Rey instantly understands and begins crying happy tears too.

***

Running the school keeps the Solos busy and fulfilled, but they go back to Naboo for a few weeks every standard year.

For the first few years Ben and Rey rent the same lakeside cottage where they stayed on their first visit together; but as their family grows they eventually have to upgrade to a larger property.

Ben loves this uninterrupted family time. He and Rey make a point of ensuring that their children never, ever feel unloved or overlooked, but having absolutely _nothing_ to do but play with them and bond with them during these weeks is unspeakably precious to him.

He’s waist-deep in the lake, teaching his youngest daughter, three-year-old Ittri, how to swim. He’s holding her at arm’s length with his hands along her ribs, her eager little face full of glee as she anticipates what comes next.

“Are you ready?” he asks. Ittri nods, giggling irrepressibly. Ben can’t help chuckling back. Ittri is the most like Rey out of their children, with her soft brown hair, freckles, and an effervescent disposition. She’s a natural clown, always keeping the rest of the family in stitches. “Okay. One, two, three!”

Ben lets go and takes a step back along the lakebed, and Ittri swims like a fish toward him, little legs madly kicking. He watches her carefully, and the moment she starts to flag, he deftly plucks her out of the water one-handed, hefting her up into the air with a playful roar. Ittri shrieks with delight, crying out “Again, Papa!”

Ben glances over at the lakeshore as he tows Ittri through the water by her arms, letting her practice her kicks before she tries swimming unaided again. Rey and his other daughters are there. Jaina, bold and fearless, is practicing her lightsaber forms on the beach with Rey. Ben will spar with her later, but for now Rey is guiding her through the forms that are particularly useful for fighting with a staff. Jaina has already decided that when the time comes for her to build her own lightsaber, she wants a saberstaff. When she had announced this to her parents on the morning of her ninth birthday a few months previously, they had exchanged a bemused glance. Then Rey had said, “Well, I suppose I’d better teach you how to use one, then.”

Their middle daughter, seven-year-old Mariel, sits a little apart from where Rey and Jaina are drilling with their practice staves, reading something on a datapad. If Ittri is the most like Rey out of all their children, then Mariel is the most like Ben. His little scholar, quiet, serious, and sensitive. He loves all his children with his entire being, but he takes special care with Mariel, making sure that she feels seen and valued for who she is. Unlike Jaina, Mariel dislikes lightsaber combat, preferring to use the Force in other, more subtle ways. And above all she loves reading – about the Force, about the history of the Jedi and Sith, about science and stars and navigation and the histories and cultures of different planets. She was reading before she turned four, and shortly after she turned five he began teaching her calligraphy. Those evenings at the kitchen table, with her perched on his lap as he patiently guided her laborious penstrokes, are among his most treasured memories.

As the afternoon bends toward evening, Ben and Rey shepherd the three girls inside. Ben begins preparing their evening meal as Rey settles the children around a low table in the living room to play a game of Jaina and Mariel’s devising, involving a Sabacc deck and fanciful rules. The Sabacc deck was a gift from Lando on his last visit, and Ben suspects his three daughters are already cardsharps-in-the-making as a result of that time with their wily great-uncle. 

He gazes at them fondly as dinner cooks on the stove – Jaina and Mariel’s black hair blending into Ittri’s brown as the three of them engage in a whispered conference about the game that Rey affects not to hear. Rey catches his gaze and they exchange a fond, secret smile. A few minutes later, when Ben announces that dinner is ready, he’s answered with three pairs of eager eyes. He’s become a more-than-decent cook since he and Rey got married, and being able to feed his wife and children satisfies something ancient and primal inside him. Mealtimes are always full of laughter and contentment in the Solo household, and Ben cannot imagine himself being happier than he is in this moment, with his family ranged around a dining table with nothing more pressing to do than enjoy their food and each other’s company.

***

Later that evening, after all three girls are tucked into bed, Ben and Rey linger on one of the couches in the living room. Rey is sitting across Ben’s lap, fondly running her fingertips through his hair, night-black with the faintest sprinklings of silver-white. Ben supports her with an arm braced against her lower back, and his other hand wanders – stroking down her arm, across her face, lingering over her chest to feel her heartbeat. Then it wanders lower still, to her abdomen – to the little spark of life there, growing by the day. Rey rests her hand over his and nestles into him, tucking her head under his chin.

They’ll tell the girls they have a little brother named Jacen on the way tomorrow. For tonight their son will remain their secret, folded lovingly into the quiet space between them.


	2. Never Afraid to Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place about three years before the end of "We Laughed in the Faces of Kings."  
> Rating: G  
> Content Warnings: Pregnancy, some references to PTSD

He’s awoken in the middle of the night by an almighty crash of thunder.

Thunderstorms are rare on this temperate forest world, but they do sometimes occur in the summer, during the nights after particularly humid days. Their very rarity gives them ferocity, and Ben is forced to blink his bleary eyes rapidly as the bedroom windows are lit by another hot-white flash. Another thunderclap follows a split-second later. He becomes aware of the sound of pouring rain drumming onto the roof, momentarily drowned out by the thunder but still unrelentingly there.

He lies still for a few moments, taking slow, deep breaths and listening to the downpour. There’s another blinding flash of lightning, and another loud thunderclap, even more deafening than the last one.

The thunder is still rumbling when he feels a spike of fear through the Force. He tenses slightly, honing in on it as Rey stirs beside him, woken by the thunder or the same disturbance in the Force or both. It’s the work of a moment to stretch out with his feelings and find the source of the fear: _Mariel_. Four years old and already _so_ like himself it makes his heart ache a little…and very afraid of thunderstorms.

Rey stirs further, having also sensed their daughter’s distress, and Ben rises up on his elbows, leaning over to kiss her forehead. “I’ll go,” he whispers, and Rey responds with an appreciative hum. She’s ungainly these days, with their newest addition due in barely a month, and Ben seizes every opportunity to let her rest. 

He pads down the corridor to his small daughter’s room, softly opening the door. Just as he expected, Mariel is huddled under the blankets, hands over her ears, brown eyes wide with fear. The fear subsides as Ben crosses over to her bed, and his heart gives a twinge of love and protectiveness. Mariel has been insisting for more than a year that she’s not a _baby_ anymore, and she’s precocious enough to almost make him believe it – already reading, and speaking so seriously and articulately that she sounds like a miniature adult. But now she lifts her arms up to him in a silent plea to be held and comforted, just as she had when she was an infant who had not yet learned to walk or talk.

“Come here, sweetheart,” Ben murmurs as he leans down to scoop her up and into his arms. She winds her arms around his neck and buries her face into the front of his sleep shirt, breathing a quiet _“Papa.”_

He just stands there for a moment, cuddling her close. Lightning flashes again with a thunderclap close on its heels, and Mariel flinches a little. Ben makes soothing noises into her black hair, untidy from sleep. “It’s alright, darling. I’ve got you.”

He carries her out of the room, shutting the door behind him. On his way back to his and Rey’s bedroom, he pauses outside their elder daughter’s bedroom door. Jaina fears little, least of all thunderstorms, and is a heavy sleeper besides. But still he stops, just to check. Casting out into the Force, he senses her peacefully sleeping on the other side of the door, blissfully unaware of the storm and drooling onto her pillow a little. Ben smiles.

Satisfied that Jaina is safe and content, he continues down the hall with Mariel in his arms, quietly letting himself back into his and Rey’s room and shutting the door behind him. Rey, more awake now, smiles up at them from where she lies on her side as he reaches the bed, and she lifts an arm to wrap around Mariel as Ben swings her down. Mariel immediately nuzzles into her mother, tucking her legs up above Rey’s pregnant belly so that she can snuggle close. Rey rubs her back soothingly as lightning flashes again.

Ben joins them in bed, lying on his side facing Rey so that he can wrap an arm around all three of them – Rey, Mariel, and the baby, who he senses is awake but quiet, content to lazily stretch and turn in a space that is becoming increasingly confining. The storm continues outside, but Mariel is unafraid now, sandwiched as she is between two parents who defied death for each other and would do no less for her.

Mariel quickly begins to doze, but Ben and Rey lie awake for a while longer, holding each other’s eyes over their daughter’s head. Truthfully, this isn’t just for her benefit. Lightning brings up deeply unpleasant memories for both of them. Years of abuse at Snoke’s gnarled hands…that horrible time on Pasaana when she thought she’d killed Chewbacca…Exegol…Palpatine…

But this is only a normal weather phenomenon, nothing at all to do with Dark Side powers. And as they continue to hold one other’s gaze and sync their breathing, the unease passes. The storm does too; the lightning becoming more and more intermittent and the thunder fading into an occasional low growl to punctuate the steady rain.

Rey falls asleep first, with Mariel’s dark head tucked gently under her chin. Ben lies awake for just a bit longer, listening to the rain and holding them close. A stray memory of Snoke surfaces again, but he firmly and calmly pushes it away. Their children have nothing to fear beyond scraped knees and thunderstorms; he and Rey made sure of that long before they were born, and continue to make sure of it every day as they teach _balance_ to a new generation of Force-sensitive beings. 

But he still offers up a silent _“Thank you”_ to the Force before he allows sleep to claim him once again. 


	3. Give Me Pain (Extended)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one picks up immediately after Chapter 2 of "Little Earthquakes."  
> Rating: E  
> Content warnings: It's basically 2k words of pure smut. :) Enjoy!

The food arrives all too soon. 

Ben is busy cataloguing all the delightful sounds he can wring out of Rey by kissing, mouthing, and lightly biting her neck and jaw when the door alert sounds. He presses his forehead against her sternum and groans, even as a sudden pang of hunger lances through his stomach at the delectable smells already wafting through the door. Rey giggles and squeezes his hands where they’re gently pressing hers into the mattress, their fingers intertwined. She kisses his temple and quietly promises, “Later,” her voice sinfully husky as she unwinds her legs from where they’ve been tucked around his hips.

Ben kisses her soundly one last time, sealing the promise, before rising and helping her up. 

He reflects that he didn’t do too badly with the food order, considering that he’d been a bit preoccupied when keying it in. When he opens the door to their quarters, a serving droid brings in nerf steaks in a peppery sauce, small delicately-fried fish from the oceans of Kamino, a salad of starchy vegetables, and some kind of red fruit native to Takodana. Rey’s eyes widen and she smiles as she sees the fruit.

They sit down at the room’s small table where the droid has laid out the food, and dig in. Ben is surprised to realize he’s _ravenous_. As he begins shoveling nerf steak into his mouth, he reflects in an abstract way that it’s actually been _days_ since he’s eaten anything other than a quick bite of a ration bar. And how long has it been since he’s eaten food this flavorful, rather than the nutritious but bland slop served in the First Order’s officer’s mess? Force, it’s been _years_.

Coming to Cloud City was a good idea. Lando keeps some of the best chefs in the galaxy on his payroll, and Ben makes a mental note to take full advantage of this fact while they’re here. 

Rey is downing her food just as quickly as he is, interspersing her mouthfuls with appreciative hums. She ladles some more vegetables onto her plate, to sop up the sauce from the nerf steak. Then she picks up one of the fruits and bites into it, catching his gaze with a smile as she does so. The fruit juice stains her lips, and he leans in to kiss it away.

When they’ve both eaten their fill, Ben leans back in his chair with an appreciative sigh. Rey scoots her chair closer to his so she can lean against him, and he automatically winds an arm around her shoulders. She nestles contentedly against him for a moment, then looks down and plucks at her tunic with a frown. There’s fruit juice and other food stains on it, plus some lingering dust from Exegol. They’d both gotten cleaned up in the medbay on Ajan Kloss, but they’re both still badly in need of a proper wash and some fresh clothes.

“Do you suppose they have anything I can change into?” Rey asks, clearly having followed his own train of thought.

Ben kisses her hair before gently letting her go and standing up with a soft groan. “I’m sure they do.” He crosses to the wall panel again, inputting a request for some clean clothing for both of them, as well as some new bed linens. He has to guess at the proper sizes for Rey, but he thinks with a possessive thrill that if he gets it wrong, she can always just wear his clothing. Mental images of Rey in black robes were ones he entertained often when he was still Kylo Ren, and his body still stirs at the thought now. But now he finds he’s equally titillated by the thought of her in one of his shirts and nothing else…

He hears a rustle of cloth, and nearly swallows his tongue when he turns his head to see that Rey has removed her tunic and breastband and flung them away to be disposed of. She meets his gaze, pink-cheeked but bold. “Join me in the shower?”

***

It’s the most natural thing in the world.

Ben has imagined sex with Rey many times. Most of his imaginings were fantasies about what could have been; all the missed connections and vagaries of fate that transpired to keep them apart until now. He’s imagined making careful, tentative love to her in the hut on Ahch-To, in a world where Luke never interrupted them. He’s imagined hoisting her against the wall of the elevator on the _Supremacy_ , his hands beneath her thighs and her hands clutching his shoulders and hair as he thrusts up into her. He’s imagined her straddling him on Snoke’s throne, the two of them still bloody and bruised from their battle with the Praetorian Guards. He’s imagined furtive, passionate couplings in his bunk or her cot or both, facilitated by the Bond opening in the middle of the night cycle while the two of them are lightyears apart.

But now it’s happening for real, and it’s unlike any of his imaginings.

_It’s so much better._

Their shared shower is surprisingly chaste, but somehow also the most sensuous thing he’s ever experienced in his life. First they wash each other’s bodies, getting the last of Exegol’s filth and decay off each other in a businesslike way before allowing their hands to roam. Ben runs his hands over her hips and buttocks while she explores his chest and abdomen. She sends him a mental image: that time the Force connected them while he was shirtless. She’d still been angry at him then, demanding an explanation for his father’s death through furious tears. But she’d also been…affected…by that wide expanse of bare, muscled chest.

Her hands drift lower, until one of them wraps around his cock while the other snakes around to the small of his back. He’s been half-hard for what feels like hours, and he stiffens to full attention as she slowly strokes him from root to tip. After a few minutes he stops her, gently interlacing their hands together as he leans down to kiss her, and then releasing her hands so that he can wash her hair. He has to lean down in order for her to return the favor, and she giggles at the incongruous picture this makes, his giant frame hunched over so that she can work shampoo into his thick black locks. He gives an involuntary full-body shiver every time her nails scrape over his scalp.

The moment the last of the shampoo and soap have washed down the drain, Ben turns off the water uses the Force to summon two towels from where they sit on the fresher’s vanity table. After the most cursory towel-dry, he leans down again, this time to wrap both arms around Rey’s hips and hoist her into the air, carrying her out of the fresher and back to the bed as she shrieks with laughter, dropping her own towel somewhere along the way. A cleaning droid has remade the bed with fresh sheets, and he lets her fall on top of the covers. She bounces a little when she lands, and then immediately opens her legs so that he can crawl between them.

Ben hesitates now, suddenly a little shy and nervous. This will be his first time; hers too. And he wants so very badly to make this good for her, or at least not to make a complete botch of it. Sensing his nervousness, Rey reaches her hands up to cradle his face, urging him down for a kiss. As she teases his lips with her tongue, she pushes a wave of unutterable love and tenderness across the Bond. Ben relaxes. It _will_ be good. How could it not? 

It’s the most natural thing in the world. 

One slow, thorough kiss follows another, and another, and as their tongues twine together Ben makes a decision, as easily as breathing. He breaks the kiss and begins moving down Rey’s body, kissing her jaw, her neck, and pausing to lavish attention on her breasts. Her nipples are a darker shade of pink than the rest of her skin, and he peppers kisses in a circle around one before drawing it into his mouth, rolling the other between his fingers. Rey moans and sighs, tangling her fingers in his hair. In time he switches to her other breast, kissing and mouthing it before continuing his journey down her body.

He kisses his way down the taut plane of her abdomen, until he encounters the downy hair covering her pubic mound. And then he stops and just _looks_. He grinds his pelvis against the mattress slightly, and feels his cock weep a bead of precum as he takes in the sight before him. Her sex is pink and soft and visibly wet. _Wet for him_ , the possessive corner of his mind thinks. He looks up Rey’s body to meet her eyes, and they’re glassy with want, her cheeks flushed an extremely becoming shade of red.

Ben holds her eyes as he licks a broad stripe up her pussy. Rey’s eyes widen and her mouth falls open, and as he reaches the top she gasps and her head falls back. _There._ Ben arrows in on that spot, first licking and then applying gentle suction with his mouth, hooking his elbows under Rey’s thighs as she begins to arch and undulate against him.

Their mental connection is open wide, and Ben unerringly finds the pressure and rhythm that please Rey the most. Her moans steadily increase in volume and frequency until they become wails, and her hands seem to be everywhere – in her hair, in his hair, caressing her tits, gripping the pillow beneath her head so tightly he’s surprised it doesn’t rip. 

And he loves every moment of it. The way she tastes, the way she smells, the way her fingers are threading through his hair again, and every single noise she makes, from her kittenish little sighs to her loudest cries of delight. He vows that he will do this every single day for the rest of their lives, if she wants him to.

He senses she’s getting very close, when she suddenly begins pulling on his shoulders, pulling him away from where he’s worshipping her cunt. “Please Ben, I want you inside, I want you inside me when it happens,” she whines desperately, and who is he to deny the other half of his soul anything she wants?

It’s the most natural thing in the world. 

He lines himself up, and takes one more delicious moment to just _look_. His cockhead is so suffused with blood it’s almost purple, and as he nestles it more securely between Rey’s inner lips he sees it weep more precum to mix with her wetness. Their two bodies, poised on the edge of joining, make for the most deeply erotic picture he’s ever seen, and he has to quickly grip his balls with one hand to keep from coming then and there.

Rey lets out a keening whine and thrusts her hips, making him sink in just a little. “Please Ben,” she begs, and who is he to deny her anything? He holds her eyes again and pushes home in one slow, steady thrust, coming to rest over her with his weight on his forearms. There’s the slightest bit of resistance, and Rey puts a hand on his abdomen to signal for him to be still, to wait just a moment while never-used muscles adjust to the feeling of him, fully sheathed inside her. He kisses every part of her face he can reach – her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her jaw, between her eyes, and finally her lips as she moves her hand away to wrap both her arms around his back, cradling his shoulderblades. She brings her legs up to wrap around him too, crossing them at the ankles, silently urging him to _move_ , and he does.

It feels so _right_. He will never be over how _right_ this feels. They share a soul, they carry one another’s life force, and now their bodies are physically joined in the most intimate way. _This_ is what he was meant for. _This_ is what they should have been doing all along.

“I love you,” he gasps out as he thrusts steadily into her. He’s sure she knows it already, but it is suddenly of paramount importance that he say the words out loud, telling her with his voice as well as his body and mind. “I love you, Rey. You’re everything.”

“I love you, Ben,” she echoes back to him, tightening her legs around him. “So much. You’re mine.”

He groans and speeds up his thrusts, and Rey cries out in ecstasy. She’s close again, he can feel it across the Bond. He is, too. A question blooms in his mind, and Rey immediately sends another mental image to him, of Dr. Kalonia fitting her for a contraceptive implant a year prior. He groans again and presses his forehead into the space between her neck and shoulder, speeding his thrusts even further. Rey sends a final mental image to him, and he quickly shifts his weight to one forearm so he can reach down with his other hand, rubbing her just above where they’re joined.

Rey screams when she comes, so loudly that Ben suspects all of Cloud City can hear. But he can’t bring it in him to care, because she’s clamping down on his cock in a way that feels unreal, urging his body to follow hers over the edge, trying to pull his release from him. And who is he to deny this incomparable woman anything she wants? Within a few breaths he’s coming too, with a luxuriant groan as he spills heavily inside her.

They stay joined until they can’t anymore, kissing and caressing and whispering words of devotion until Ben’s cock softens and he slips free of Rey’s body, collapsing onto his side and pulling her close. She buries her face in his chest and lets out a contented sigh. Before post-coital drowsiness can take them completely, Ben looks around the room, and finds a spare blanket that the droids brought in along with their new clothes, folded neatly on a side table. He uses the Force to float it over to them, and arranges it around them, tucking himself and Rey securely into a cocoon of warmth. 

_“Just a quick nap,”_ he tells himself. They’ve already slept half the day away and he’s eager to show Rey more of Bespin beyond just this room. And there are things they need to talk seriously about, besides. But the bed is comfortable, and warm from their lovemaking, and he’s not ready to leave it just yet.

“Wake me up in an hour,” Rey mumbles into his chest, already halfway to dreaming.

Ben smiles and holds her tighter, pressing a lingering kiss to her hair. His love has spoken, and who is he to deny her anything?


End file.
